bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazarina
Kazarina was the Haos Brawler of the Twelve Orders. She was partnered with Haos Lumagrowl. She and Emperor Barodius were responsible for most of the events in Gundalian Invaders. Information Description She was sly, cold-hearted female battler who is always by Emperor Barodius' side, and had the desire to be his queen (as stated in Broken Spell). She had shown disdain for Gill since he is Barodius' right hand man instead of her, but he shows no trust in her as well. She worked as the Director of the Bakugan Biological Research Center but most people such as Gill and Stoica refered to her as a Witch or a Mad Scientist. There were rumors that say she was secretly undergoing cruel living-body experiments to heighten the Gundalian Bakugan's abilities (proven to be true). Her goal was to develop abilities to rival those of Neathia's. She was an exceptional scientist who had unraveled the mysteries of Bakugan evolution. She showed very little care for others and evaded much punishment by blaming and executing an inferior. She also had no problem with killing and torturing her enemies and people that she didn't like. She also had the power to hypnotize humans, Gundalians, and Bakugan. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Kazarina first appeared in Revelation at Barodius' side. She was amazed at the strength of the unknown Bakugan who caused the explosion that hit Gundalia. She was a Bakugan biologist for Gundalia. Gill was surprised to see that she didn't even know if a Bakugan that powerful could exist. She hypnotized people, as seen in Confrontation, and is always the one to do so to new human recruits. Ren disapproves of this practice, claiming that hypnotism hinders a brawler's skills to only 75% and that they needed 100%. She was seen in Hostile Takeover, by Emperor Barodius' side. She appeared again in Escape from Darkness, with Barodius and Gill talking to Ren about not bringing the battle brawlers to their side. Barodius said that if he found out that Ren betrayed him, he would be punished. She again appeared in The Secret Package, and due to the fact that the recruited brawlers weren't doing well, she, Gill and Airzel joined in the battle. All seem to be very good brawlers. In The Element, she talked to Ren about Neo Ziperator belonging to the Castle Knight. She chose to get Ren back to Gundalia with The Element, but failed due to Sid Arcale's foolish battle. After Sid is disposed of, she then takes Rubanoid for later experiments. She appeared again in The Sacred Orb, fighting against Neathian Bakugan. She then teamed up with Gill to battle Fabia and Captian Elright with the battle going both ways until the Sacred Orb all of the Gundalians away. In Decoy Unit, her ship, along with Airzel and Stoica's ships were seen heading for the 3rd and final Neathian shield. In Battle for the Second Shield, she battled against Shun after Lena lost quickly. Then, Dan stepped in and she lost as well. She then calls up Lena for her punishment but gets ambushed by Phosphos. Lumagrowl then stepped in and defeated Phosphos. Kazarina then transported Lena into a stasis tube. She then talked to Gill about how Lena knew about the punishment and he just tells her that "no one can be trusted" while Ren listened while hiding and then said to Lena that he is sorry for her fate. In Curtain Call Kazarina plots with Stoica to eliminate Jesse so that they would not get punished by Barodius. After she and Stoica eliminate Jesse they head to Barodius's chamber to give their report, but Nurzak meets them on the way and berates them for disposing of another team member. In The Secret of the Orb, Kazarina is ordered by Emperor Barodious to go with Nurzak on a reconnaissance mission. She was partenered with Mason, but Mason escaped. She was then punished by Emperor Barodious by a lightning bolt, but she was not killed. This made Gill the emperor's official number two. At the end of the episode, Kazarina and Nurzak strike a deal, as they both don't like the emperor, and they become "partners in crime." In Divide and Conquer, Nurzak orders her to lead an army of brainwashed soldiers to attack Emperor Barodius, but she turns on him and reveals that she was a spy for Barodius. She then watches the battle between Nurzak and Emperor Barodius. She then continues on a job to make the ExoCore to strengthen Dharak. In a flashback in Forgiveness, she defeats and kills Fabia's fiance, Jin, and wins Aranaut in the battle. She takes him back to her lab to experiment on him, but he is rescued by Fabia. In Into the Storm, she lures Jake into a trap using an Earth boy named Robin. She wanted to brainwash him instead of using the Earth children (who were all sent back to Earth sometime before or during the battle). She succeeds in defeating him and takes him back to Gundalia. In Redemption, she and Stoica managed to defeat Nurzak and Fabia by knocking them in a pit. Later they rematched them. She had hypnotized the rest of Ren's team to use against them, but the four of them had to retreat after Stoica used an ability to drown Nurzak and Fabia. Later, she hypnotized Dan and Drago when they were in jail. In Final Strike, she used Drago's DNA to evolve Dharak into Phantom Dharak, and is rewarded with the postion of Barodius's right-hand, replacing Gill. she then decides to kill Dan to send message to the Neathians. In Dream Escape, she is just about to kill Dan when Jake finally breaks free of her control and saves him. She later joins the rest of the Twelve Orders in a four-on-six brawl with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. In Gundalian Showdown, she battles the Brawlers. After the other Brawlers left she battled Fabia and almost won but Mason and Avior disrupted the battle. In Broken Spell, she continued her battle with Fabia only to be confronted by Nurzak, She started to battle Nurzak in hand to hand combat in which her weapon was thrown by Nurzak. She then runs to go get her weapon only to be confronted by Gill who has her weapon. Gill confronts her and says that words have consequences in which he assassinated her with her own weapon. Nurzak finds her dead on the floor as he was looking for her. Bakugan * Haos Lumagrowl (Guardian Bakugan) * Barias Gear (Battle Gear) * Pyrus Rubanoid (Taken from Sid for experiments taken back by Sid, then gave him to Ren,then givin to Linus) * Haos Aranaut (Taken from Jin, rescued by Fabia) Bakugan Dimensions *Haos Mutant Elfin *Haos Lumagrowl *Haos Hakapoid On Bakugan Dimensions, Kazarina is located on the Gundalian ship along with Barodius. Trivia * As seen in episode 17, Kazarina has violet eyes, and she can also conjure a beam of lightning from her hand. * Kazarina is always by Emperor Barodius' side and is, besides Gill, his closest cooperative in Twelve Orders. * She is also an only Gundalian to have blue skin tone. * Kazarina is often called Mistress Kazarina, what was heard by Lena and Gundalian guards in episode 17 and by Mason in episode 19. * Her personality can be somehow compared to that of Mylene Pharaoh of the Vexos, as they are both the only female members in their organizations, with the exception that Kazarina is the only female member in main Twelve Orders, while Lena and Zenet are in the minor Twelve Orders, and both are very loyal to the leaders of their homeworlds-Mylene was loyal to King Zenoheld and Kazarina is loyal to Emperor Barodius. * Kazarina is also similar to Professor Clay, as they both are the main scientists in their home worlds and they both are doing a cruel experiments in their laboratories on living Bakugan for their masters (with the exception that Professor Clay also made a Mechnaical Bakugan). * She has a tendency to use the word "Unfortunately". * It seems that some members of Twelve Orders don't like her or even hate her, mostly Gill, who is showing that openly even in front of Emperor Barodius. * Kazarina is called "mad scientist" by Stoica and Gill, much to her annoyance. * Kazarina and her partner, Lumagrowl are often called names. She is often "mad scientist" or "a witch". While her partner Lumagrowl is often called a "mutt". * It is possible that she has telepathy like Spectra Phantom/Keith Clay. * She is the only one of The Twelve Orders that can hypnotize human and Gundalian people. * Her name has a similar pronunciation as the word czarina, a word that means an Eastern European empress, which reflects her position as the highest-ranked female member of the Twelve Orders. * Kazarina is the first member of the Major Twelve Orders to die. Sid doesn't count because he's part of the Minor Twelve Orders. * In Broken Spell, Kazarina told Nurzak that she planned to become queen of Gundalia. * She was the last member of the Twelve Orders to use her Battle Gear. * Kazarina was the only Major Twelve Order member who wasn't killed by Dharak under Barodius' orders. Gallery Kazana.jpg Lewdsd.jpg kazarina close.jpg xcdxcxdc.jpg Kakaasd.jpg|Barodius and Kazarina Kazarina2barodius.png Kazarina2ren.png|Kazarina contacting Ren Bgknsamultiscreen.png|Kazarina and the other members of the Twelve Orders File:Karizana_Rubanoid.jpg|Kazarina takes Rubanoid from Sid Kazarina jake.jpg kazarina114.jpg|Kazarina throwing Lumagrowl File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Kazarina and Lumagrowl Kazarina and luma.jpg|Kazarina behind Lumagrowl File:Lena_Kazarina_2.jpg|Kazarina about to shock Lena File:Fabia_Kazarina.jpg File:Kazarinabbpe35.jpg Kazarinalumagrowl.jpg Picture 423.png|Summoning Barias Gear. Afbeelding 10.png|Stoica and Kazarina Kazarena.PNG|Kazarina Bakugan Dimensions File:KazarinaBrawlStartScreen.png|Kazarina on Bakugan Dimensions FatKazerina.JPG|Kazarina Battles Kazarina is a strong battler, winning nearly all her battles﻿﻿ Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Twelve Orders